House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever
Summary Amber receives her first invitation to the prom, a message on her profile from "King Tut ". She reckons it's a boy with a thing for Egyptology and worries that this means it was Fabian, but later finds out it wasn't because he wants to ask out Nina. Meanwhile, the Sibuna gang tries to assemble the Cup, but they find that it is not that simple and when the pieces are together at the incorrect time, it causes an earthquake and the pieces to glow red hot. Nina and her friends realize that not only is there a Chosen Hour in which the Cup of Ankh may be assembled, but also a Chosen One - the only person who can restore the cup to its former shape and power. However, Victor knows this too after eavesdropping on Sibuna. They also learn the Chosen Hour is almost upon them, midnight on the day of the prom when two constellations join together for the first time in 25 years. The night of the prom arrives, and Amber still doesn't have a date, or a dress. That is, until "King Tut," Alfie, comes to the rescue with her dress and her date. The prom is the least of the Sibuna gang's worries as the teachers prepare for the Chosen Hour and Rufus springs his final trap by sending Patricia a fake note and luring her and Sibuna in the class and threatning to kill them. Joy is captured by her father, Victor and the teachers who order her to assemble the Cup as the Chosen Hour arrives. Meanwhile, a gloating Rufus tells Nina and the Sibuna gang that not even Victor knows the full consequences of drinking the Elixir of Life from the Cup of Ankh. Not only does it bring immortality to the drinker, but in order for that, one of the 7 acolytes, seven people, must die. Joy fails in her attempts to assemble the cup, and she realizes that she isn't the Chosen one. Upon learning this, Victor and the rest of the teachers leave the cellar in despair, knowing that by the time it is the Choosen Hour again, they would be old and dead. Meanwhile, Sibuna was able to escape Rufus and make it back to the house, only to find out that the assembling of the cup was a failure. All seemed well until everyone discovered that Nina is the chosen one after finding out she was born right on Joy's birthday in 7.00 AM, which made her the only one able to make the Cup. At first she was frightened, but she found the courage to assemble the cup while reciting the ceremonial words. The Chosen Hour arrives, and Nina has completed the cup along with her locket. Then, things went downhill. The completed cup was seized by Rufus, who threatened to kill Amber by releasing a deadly bug inside her brain unless Nina and Fabian gave up Rufus the Cup of Ankh and the Elixir of Life. After Rufus drinks from it, he tells Victor, who came down to the cellar when he heard a lot of commotion, and everyone else that drinking the elixir from the cup takes a life away to grant immortality. Upon hearing this, Alfie starts to feel nauseous and faints. Rufus laughs and puts the cup inside a boiler and leaves, but everyone else (Victor included) goes to help Alfie. Amber tells Alfie that she didn't want him to die and everything seemed hopeless. However, Fabian tells everyone that he threw out the real elixir after Sibuna had stolen it a few days earlier and it was all a ruse to trick Rufus. So Alfie wasn't actually dying. Everyone goes back to the prom, except for Nina who goes stays to talk with Sarah's spirit. Nina finds out the cup wasn't melted after all. After hiding the cup she goes back to the dance, just in time to be crowned Prom Queen with Fabian as Prom King. On stage, they dance and have their first kiss. The camera then pans down to reveal the hidden Cup of Ankh... glowing underneath the earth. Quotes Amber: I got a message on my profile. Somebody completely wants to be my date. (runs off screaming happily) Nina: Glad Amber's so focused. Amber: Mara, I've got a message on my profile! Mara: From who? Amber: Somebody calling themselves "King Tut", a king, Mara! Mara: What? Amber: He's so funny. He says his tomb's a bit dead, so our prom sounds like fun. Mara: So, who'd you think it is? Amber: Someone really shy? Mara: And into ancient Egypt. Amber: Jason. Mara: Yeah, right. A teacher? Anyway, I think he likes Ms. Robinson. Amber: Think about it. King Tut, Tutankhamun, ancient history. Who else is in to all of that stuff? Apart from Nina. Mara: Yeah, and Fabian. Amber: Uh-oh, you're right. Fabian. Aww, he must've fallen for me. Okay, this is awkward. Mara: Amber, everybody knows he likes Nina -- you included. Amber: Aww, poor Nina. Don't worry, I'm going to nip this foolish but understandable me crush in the butt. Amber: Yes, I got another message from King Tut! This time it says: Looking forward to sharing the stage with you again, this time as Prom King and Queen! Instant alpha couple. This is a big clue, and luckily, I've been very clue-y lately. So, who did I share the stage with at the play? Mara: Well, all of the boys at some point. . . .and Mr. Sweet when we took our bows! Amber: Eww. Mick: Maybe it's that guy in the black, you know, the one Mrs. Andrews chased off stage at the end. Amber: No, don't even joke. Amber: Tut is someone who is really full of himself. Mara: Who thinks he's all that and then some. Amber: It's Jerome!﻿ '''Fabian: '''Nina you look i was going to say beautiful '''Nina: '''Did you say i look beautiful? See the House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Gallery 1 1 Category:Specials Category:Season Finales